I Do
by Rosaline O. Porshe
Summary: REAL ACTOR FIC.   Fiction about Lea and Darren during the ups, downs, and just silly moments of their relationship. "Just say I do...No one really has to know. C'mon, I'm crazy about you."
1. Chapter 1

Hello my wonderful readers! I know it has been a VERY long time since I have updated ANYTHING, but I am back! Besides this I have published four other stories for you, one of which is incomplete. So PLEASE check those out!

This story is about Lea and Darren(REAL ACTOR FIC) mostly just about them and their relationship! I promise I have the entire thing outlined, a few other chapters written...just holding back on those...so this WILL be completed. NOTE: I started this over the summer, so if there is any seemingly incorrect information, this takes place in a SEPARATE reality so to speak. Enjoy! Please, Please, REVIEW! Virtual hugs to those who do!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

Lea Michele hated hotels.

It was their first day in New York filming the season 2 finale of Glee and all Lea wanted to do was pass out when they had finally finished rehearsal for their New York/New York mash up at midnight. However, when her head had hit the pillows, still dressed in workout clothes, hair in a messy bun atop her head, sleep was impossible.

She couldn't go to her and- no, just Theo's apartment because well, they had broken up over the summer. Going to Darren's would be inappropriate, even though she had a crush that no one else knew about on her cast mate. Finally she decided to write a note for Dianna her roommate, packed a small bag, and hopped a ferry to Tenafly, New Jersey.

When her cab rolled up to the small home Lea smiled. The last time she had been home was last summer, and she had brought Cory who had wanted to see the city. That was the same weekend her and Theo had broken up as well.

She strode up to the house and let herself in with her key, locking the door behind her. Trying to be quiet she tip toed up the stairs to her small room. Sadly, her mother had heard and now the equally short woman was grasping a baseball bat in defense, or that is until she saw her daughter standing there.

Her mother ran up to her engulfing her daughter in a huge hug. When they pulled away, Lea quickly shushed her mother so as not to wake her father. Her mother gave her that look, the 'we'll talk in the morning' look, before going back to bed. Lea smiled inwardly, missing the happy, warm dynamic. This was WAY better than any hotel.

Lea got to her room, dropped her bag, and collapsed onto her bed. Sleep finally began to make its way to her…_tap, tap, tap_.

"God, what now?" She huffed quietly as she pulled herself out of bed and to her window where the tapping was coming from. What Lea saw woke her up.

Darren Criss. Throwing rocks at her window. What?

Still, the need for sleep overrode the sweet gesture. She opened her window quietly and said annoyed, "What are you doing here? I need to go to sleep!"

"I need to talk to you!" He shouted up.

"Be quiet! My parents are sleeping!" But it was too late.

"Lea," She heard her mother say from behind her, "Who is out there?"

"Just a friend who needs to go home." Lea spoke softly, stepping away from the window. She couldn't hear the quiet arguing taking place below.

Her mother stepped to the window. "Don't you mean friends, honey?" Her mother said confused.

Lea just as confused and now extremely irritated looked to the window. Now Dianna, Chris, and Cory had joined Darren outside her home.

Her mother was sweet. "Do you need a place for the night?" She shouted down.

"Mama!" Lea whined, "Darren has an apartment, and the other three have hotel rooms!"

Mama Michele turned to face her daughter, "Nonsense. They obviously need a place to stay. We will let them in." Her mother said with finality. Her mother left to open the door.

Lea looked down and shouted, "Go to the front door. You all are rooming here tonight."

Chris, Dianna, and Cory looked happy and practically skipped off to the front door. Darren looked frustrated. Why?

Moments later her mother was handing out room assignments. "Cory, you have a room, so you can stay there."

"I'm with Chris." Dianna said clutching to Chris' arm.

Mama Michele chuckled. "Alright then. There's your room." She pointed to the one right behind them. Cory walked off to his room, and Chris and Dianna to theirs.

Finally she turned to her daughter and Darren. "He is gay like Chris?"

"Yes." Lea answered quickly and giving Darren a death glare before he could protest.

"Okay. You can stay with my little Lea then. Goodnight."

Lea's mother strode off to her room and Lea began to walk to her room.

"Why did you tell her I was gay?" Darren asked, although he couldn't complain.

Lea huffed and turned the light on, revealing her room. Her walls were covered with boards which were filled with photos, little knick-knacks and such. Her dressers littered with frames of her with family and various awards. It showed a life well-lived, it was crazy, and unorganized, but it was really just pure Lea.

"Because," She explained, "Then we wouldn't have to spend another moment on sleeping arrangements and I am dead tired. Here," She pointed to a side of the bed, "You can sleep on that side."

"Thanks." Darren spoke, apprehensive. He still wanted to talk to Lea, and their cast mates and friends had ruined it.

"It's no problem. It's not like we are going to do anything anyways. We're just friends." Lea said sadly.

Darren mimicking her tone simply replied, "Yeah."

Lea quickly remembered that she didn't know what her friend was doing at her house. "What are you doing here anyways? I didn't know you knew where I lived."

They began to climb into bed, Darren thinking how cute Lea looked, hair messy, in loose workout clothes and black short shorts. "I told you. I wanted to talk to you. I went to your room, but you were leaving, so I followed. I'm sorry that sounded really creepy."

"It's fine. I'm too tired to care anyways." Lea responded, turning off the light. They were both under the comforter, turned away from each other. Finally Darren decided to talk to her, while he still had the nerve.

"Lea," he began, "I really need to say something."

He got a murmured _mmmhhhmmm_.

"I like you. More than a friend." Lea had turned over, and through the darkness could see her chocolate brown eyes go wide in surprise.

"What?" She breathed. This couldn't be real.

"I really like you," Darren said again.

"You, you're beautiful. Inside and out. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know. You are my best friend; I know I can tell you anything and vice versa. You are adorable, and funny, cute, sexy. When you sing, the little talent I thought I had, it disappears. You are so passionate about your work and craft; I want to share in that. You are crazy in the best way possible, and fun. You can be so serious, and act like a five year old and I love that about you. We were friends, but I knew deep down when I first met you, I wouldn't be able to just be friends with you. I want to give this a shot Lea. I care about you so much. I'm crazy about you."

Darren thought he saw Lea's eyes watery after his confession. "I wish," She whispered, "We can't. Ryan,"

"Doesn't matter. We can keep it a secret until the end of the season if you want." Darren rushed. He wasn't about to lose her now.

"I want this so bad, but," Lea whimpered their foreheads and noses touching, lips mere inches from each other as she cried.

"Then say yes," Darren breathed, "A secret. Just until the end of the season. I'm crazy about you." Darren was almost begging as they moved their foreheads and noses against each other, neither daring to close the distance.

"I'm crazy about you." Lea responded quietly before their lips met for a soft, sweet kiss.

When they broke apart for air, Lea turned away and mumbled when Darren whined, "My mom. Dianna, Chris, and Cory."

They fell asleep, holding each other's hands under her thick comforter.

"Lea," her mother whispered when she entered her daughter's room the next morning, "It's six o'clock."

Lea's eyes popped open. "Mom!" Lea whined, "I have to be on set at seven thirty! I told you to wake me up at five!"

"I'm sorry; you were just too cute to wake." Lea finally realized her position. Her head and shoulders were buried into Darren's chest, her arms wrapped around his torso, his arms wrapped protectively around her. "He isn't gay is he?" Her mother asked quietly.

"No mama, Darren isn't gay." Lea said yawning. She really didn't want to leave her current position.

"Hmm," Darren mumbled, moving underneath Lea, "What about me and my sexuality?"

Lea rolled her eyes and responded, patting Darren's cheek helping to wake him, "Darren, honey, wake up. I was just telling mama that you are straight."

"Ohhh," Darren slurred still half asleep before he realized what Lea's mother knew, "Oh! I, I'm sorry, Mrs. Michele." He sputtered springing out of his position where he had been holding Lea.

Lea's mother chuckled and said before walking out of the room, "It's Mrs. Sarfati although I prefer Lauren, darling. And it's quite alright as I know you two didn't actually do anything."

Darren blushed bright pink, completely embarrassed. Lea laughed, and pecked Darren on the lips to calm him. "It'll be fine. Mama obviously likes you. The only other person she allows to call her Lauren is Cory. What I should really worry about is being late."

"Don't worry about it, honey. Go as you are. We can grab the next ferry. You can shower on set and just get into costume there. Where did everyone else go?"

"Mama woke them up on time. We were just too cute to wake up apparently. God, everyone is going to think we had a one night stand. Are you coming to watch again?" Lea rushed out, whizzing around her room, grabbing her bag and more clothes.

Darren grabbed her by the shoulders and made her stop. "First, calm down. We aren't going to be late. Yes, I am going to watch again, and as to the one night stand bit, we can just make a joke and everyone will forget about it." He added onto the end, his hazel eyes suddenly wary and nervous, "Are we really going to do this?"

Lea smiled, worries fading looking into Darren's bright hazel eyes. "Yeah, yes," She spoke sure, "It's just until the end of the season." She brought him in for another sweet slow kiss.

They broke apart and Lea ran down the stairs shouting as they left, "I'll be back tonight! Don't wait up!"

"Is Darren coming back?" Lauren called aback.

Lea stopped dead in her tracks at the door, looking to her new boyfriend. "Do you want him back?"

"Of course. He can have Cory's room!" Lauren called.

"Alright then. WE will see you tonight. Bye, love you!" Lea shouted, Darren saying goodbye as well before closing the door.

They stared at each other before Lea started laughing. "What? Is my hair messed up?" Darren asked, beginning to comb through his hair with his fingers.

"No," Lea giggled, grabbing Darren's hands and holding them in her own while they waited for their cab.

"It's just no one has ever made it in that fast. No one has ever gotten Cory's room, not even Theo. My mother loves you. You're in."

Darren joked, "I suppose it is just my dapper charm that won her over then." Their cab pulled up.

"You keep thinking that, sweetie." Lea said sarcastically patting Darren's cheek and walking to the awaiting cab.

"Oh, you're going to get it now, Michele." Darren growled chasing after Lea into the cab.

"It's Sarfati!" Lea shouted jumping into the cab to get away before Darren reached her.

Lea barely squealed out a 'New York ferry' before Darren was in the cab and tickling Lea until her sides hurt.

"I give! I give!" Lea squealed with laughter as they drove away.

Darren on top of Lea kept tickling her, loving that he could elicit such laughter from his girlfriend asked childishly, "And what do you say?"

"You are dapper and charming!" She laughed.

Darren finally ceased, and stared down at his girlfriend, he would never tire of saying that, who was wearing a goofy grin similar to his own he assumed. He couldn't help it. She was just so adorable. He leaned down and kissed her. The cab ride ended too quickly.

Lea pushed Darren off of her and asked the cabbie how much she owed him. She began to pull out her wallet, but Darren would have none of it. He paid for the cab and the ferry. Lea protested, but secretly loved being treated this way once again.

They arrived on set with thirty minutes to spare. Darren left to go sit on the red bleachers where they would shoot a few takes while Lea showered and got dressed.

"You look like a rainbow puked on you." Darren joked when Lea made her way to the bleachers in her rainbow jacket. Lea simply rolled her eyes.

When Dianna walked up Lea and Darren were chatting, waiting for filming to start. She thought they sat a little closer to each other, were slightly more enveloped in each other's company, but she could just be seeing things. Lea finally noticed Dianna standing there, and her eyes narrowed.

"What in the hell were you doing at my house last night?" Lea asked annoyed when she saw her friend.

"Well, I couldn't sleep either, and then I saw your note so I figured I'd go with you, then Chris wanted in, and Cory already had a room there. So yeah, but I can't speak for Darren. He was already there when we got there. And can I just say I love your mother! She is so sweet and a great cook!" Dianna explained.

Lea rolled her eyes and was about to retort when Zach walked up to start work for the day.

Zach went over the steps with Lea, Heather, Dianna, Naya, and Jenna again before doing it for real. It was simple. Walk, cross, cross, and walk again. No problems.

They started the music and on the second cross, Lea's shoe hooked and her ankle twisted, and was now falling down the stairs screaming out in pain. The girls were too shocked to grab an arm, and thus Rachel kept falling until Darren reached her and she rolled into his arms. It probably would have been funny if they weren't so worried about Lea's health.

Lea took a moment to regain her breath, everyone asking if she was ok.

She looked up and said, "First, everyone just needs to take a step back and let me breathe. I am fine. I swear. It's my butt that really hurts from sliding down all those steps." Lea began to stand, but as soon as she put weight in her left ankle, she collapsed wincing in pain.

"Her ankle is swollen. It isn't too bad, but it is probably sprained." Zach said. "From the looks of it, she could be working again tomorrow or the day after. Just take it easy the rest of the day."

Lea huffed. She wasn't going to win. Finally she stood on one leg, using Darren's shoulder to balance herself, before attempting to hop down the rest of the steps. She quickly lost her balance, and Darren swooped her up bridal style.

"What are you doing? I am capable of walking Darren!" Lea complained, hitting Darren's chest. She wasn't some damsel in distress. She could take care of herself. Everyone else took a step back. Lea could be quite adamant and intimidating, but Darren was up to the challenge.

His response was sarcastic. "As shown by you practically falling face first only moments ago."

Lea didn't respond so Darren continued to speak. "Then we are in agreement. I will take her to get her ankle wrapped, and then take her to my apartment not two blocks from here so I can keep an eye on her and take care of her."

Everyone agreed quickly, wanting to diffuse Lea before it got any worse. Darren walked down the steps cradling Lea and holding her close and protectively. Lea would never admit it, but she loved being carried in this way even though she usually hated being babied. And going back to Darren's would mean they wouldn't have to pretend for the entire day. They could just be together. The situation could be worse.

Darren took her to get her ankle wrapped and then back to his small apartment. Lea looked around. There was a piano where various music sheets were littered, some in his own handwriting, others printed. There was a little TV and DVD player sitting on top of a DVD/book case. He had quite a collection that included all of the Harry Potter movies, go figure. There was one large shelf which contained hundreds of CDs. The kitchen was small, but clean, and contained a small table to eat at and a counter top/half wall separating the living room from it, but open enough so that he could watch the TV while doing things in it. It was nice. It was purely Darren as the walls were littered with Harry Potter, A Very Potter Musical, and Glee posters.

"What do you think?" Darren asked after a moment, the silence making him nervous.

Lea smiled and leaned further into Darren's arms where he was still holding her. "I love it, it is just so you. I could get used to seeing this."

Darren returned Lea's warm smile and laid her down on the couch sitting down with her. "And I want you to." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Are you hungry?"

"Actually, I'm starving. What do you want to eat?"

"I make a mean Greek pasta."

"Go for it." Lea giggled. Darren got up and went to the kitchen. Lea laid there, content. There was no awkwardness between the two. Lea continued to look around when she spotted them.

Darren's pink Ray Bans.

She moved herself around so that she could reach them and put them on. Darren came back a few minutes later to find Lea playing with his sunglasses. She was adorable.

Deciding to try and be funny though, he snatched up his sunglasses and cradled them, hunched over. He then twisted his head up to look at Lea's mortified expression before saying in a Gollum-like impression, "My preeeecccciiiooouuuss."

Lea gave him a horrified and confused expression in return. "I'm sorry?"

Darren dropped the act immediately asking, "Gollum?" Nothing. "Lord of the Rings?" Still nothing. "Okay, have you ever even SEEN Lord of the Rings?"

Lea almost looked afraid to answer. "No?" She said slowly. Lea half expected the reaction that came next. Darren dropped his precious sunglasses on the coffee table next to their food and was running to the TV and pulling out a movie set. Something told Lea torture was on its way.

"We have to watch it then!" Darren shouted as he loaded up the movie and turned the TV on. "I can't believe you've never seen Lord of the Rings! We are watching the entire trilogy today! We have to!" He spoke like a little kid. Lea thought it was cute. He was such a dork.

"How long are these?" Lea asked, propping herself upright and beginning to eat her pasta. It was really good. God, Darren could _cook_.

Sitting down next Lea he said, "About four hours each." Lea nearly choked on her pasta.

Coughing and regaining her breath she sputtered, "Darren, that's nearly twelve hours of movie!"

Darren rolled his eyes and picked up his pasta. "We will be done close to eight. No worries, besides they're awesome! You won't even realize that much time is passing."

"Okay." Lea resigned.

"Hey, Darren?" Lea asked after a moment as the movie started.

Darren looked over and smiled. "Yeah?"

"This is really good, I mean like, one of the best things I've ever eaten. And as long as I'm with you, I think I can make it through twelve hours." Lea said quietly, snuggling into Darren's arms, continuing to eat her pasta.

"Thanks. And don't worry, time will fly. I promise." Darren replied, cuddling into Lea.

She had to admit. The movies were good. Really good. Lea now understood the Gollum reference and while it thoroughly creeped her out, it now made what Darren did hilarious. They were on the third movie and Frodo was going through the cave on Mordor.

Suddenly a spider came out of nowhere and Lea screamed, curling further into Darren and burying her head in his chest. Darren's arms tightened around her. "Shh," He cooed, "It'll be alright. I'll tell you when it's over."

From Darren's chest he heard a muffled Lea whimper, "I hate spiders." Darren simply chuckled and rubbed Lea's back.

When the movie was over it was eight o'clock and Lea had to admit the movies were great. Fantastic even. Except for the spider part. She hated that. "Do you want me to order pizza?" Darren asked when the credits started rolling at the end of Return of the King, the third movie.

"Yeah that sounds good," Lea murmured, beginning to fall asleep.

"Okay," Darren said, getting up and laying Lea down on the couch, "I'll order it and then run out and get it."

"Mmmhhhmmm." Darren smiled. He ordered the pizza then ran out quietly so as not to wake her. She would be fine until he got back.

There was knocking at the door. Lea assumed it was Darren. She got up shakily and went hopping to answer the door calling out, "Darren, honey, did you forget your key?" Except when she opened the door it wasn't Darren. It was a tall red head who just let herself in.

She began to pace around the apartment, sending Lea glares as if to say, get out. Finally Lea asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The red head stopped her pacing and glared. "I should ask you the same thing. I'm Darren's girlfriend. You are probably just a whore he hired in my absence."

"Whore?" Lea asked eyes wide.

Darren walked in then pizza in hand, saying "Who is calling who a whore?" Then seeing the red head his eyes darkened in a way Lea had never seen before. "Emily, what are you doing here?"

"Dare!" The girl named Emily squealed running up to Darren and kissing him full on the lips.

Lea had seen enough. Hurt filling her eyes, Lea said, "Well, this whore is just going to head back to Tenafly now." Darren jumped back and grabbed Lea's arm before she walked out.

"Lea," He pleaded, "You aren't a whore, you are beautiful and strong, and I broke up with Emily long before last night."

"Oh, Dare Dare," Emily giggled, God she sounded stupid, "I know you were just doing that for the producers."

Turning his attention back to Emily and shoving her out the door Darren said, "No actually, it was because I came to see you on your birthday and you were in bed with another guy, and by the way, you're annoying, and last I checked this is my apartment. So I'm going to close the door now. Goodbye." Darren said with finality slamming the door, falling and sitting back against the door.

Lea pursed her lips and said, "Well, that was interesting."

Darren sighed and let his head fall into his hands. "I swear to God, she's delusional. That's the fourth time this month." Lea had to stifle her laughter.

She sat down next to Darren and lifted his head up so he was looking at her. "Look, I'm not going to lie, I was ready to walk out and forget we ever even attempted this. I really was. But when you stopped me, I could see the honesty and pain in your eyes at the thought of me walking out. Then you shoved her out the door. I'm not going anywhere, okay?" Lea said softly. Darren nodded and smiled slightly.

Lea's heart warmed and she came up with a plan. "Okay then. So, why don't we eat and then we can take whatever is left over and head back to Tenafly? Zach forgot we had a day off tomorrow and that we were going to sight see. So we can sleep in, spend some time with my parents, and do our own sightseeing. And we will be away from your crazy ex. Sound good?"

Darren smiled wider and sighed. "That sounds perfect actually." Lea smiled and Darren leaned in for a kiss.

"Good." Lea said when they broke apart, "Now, I don't know about you but I'm starving. Can you help me up?" Darren helped Lea up and they ate. Darren packed a bag and grabbed Lea's and headed back to Tenafly for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

They arrived at about nine thirty and both went straight to their rooms, too tired to do anything else. They both slept well that night, dreaming of each other.

Darren woke first the next day. He walked down stairs in his white v-neck and blue plaid pajamas, hair a curly mess. He met Lea's father whose name was Murphy and refused to be called anything but his name. Lauren greeted Darren with a smile, a hug, and chocolate chip pancakes. Darren realized why Cory loved being here so much. Lea's parents were amazing and kind. Carrying on a conversation was easy and they had the same sense of humor as their daughter.

Lea woke up about an hour later making her way downstairs in purple plaid pajama shorts, a purple tank top, and hair in a messy bun with multiple fly-aways due to sleeping with it. She walked into her kitchen laughter filling it mixed with a huge stack of her favorite: chocolate chip pancakes. Lea missed this. The warmth of her family. What made her even happier was that Darren seemed right at home calling her parents Murphy and Lauren, laughing and eating. Lea walked in, kissed her father, mother, and Darren on the cheek and sat down. She began putting food on her plate.

Darren turned to her and said, still laughing, "Le, you dad just told me the best joke,"

"Let me guess," Lea laughed, "A skeleton walks into a bar and orders a beer and a mop. Daddy, you really have to stop telling that joke. It's horrible and hardly anyone actually gets it."

"Please Lee Lee," Her father said a large smile on his face, "Everyone loves it. And Darren is laughing. It must be good."

Lea was about to retort when her mother said, "Humor him. I do. Every day."

Murphy feigned hurt and whimpered, "Hey."

This made Darren, Lea, and Lauren all begin to laugh harder. The rest of breakfast went this way. Darren informed them of their plans, and they got up to leave to get ready.

Murphy said once they turned the corner, but still within ear shot, "I like him. He is very nice. Gentlemanly. So much better for our Lee Lee than that Theo character. I may like him better than Cory. And they were just friends, Lauren."

Darren and Lea smiled at each other when Lauren spoke. "Yes, I know. They shared a bed last night, and nothing happened. He is so good for little Lea. With Theo, all I ever heard were complaints after the first few months. And that bruise on her wrist after they broke up. Honey, this is the happiest I have ever seen her. Even in the early stages of her and Theo."

Darren was grinning wildly at this point and Lea simply shook her head and led him up the stairs. They got to the bathroom and Lea brought in her iPod speakers. She turned on music and they got ready dancing and singing. When they were both ready they said goodbye and promised to come back again that night.

They spent their day in New York like tourists. They ran around New York City like five year olds on crack. They always remembered though, that no one could know that they were together, making sure they acted like friends instead of significant others.

While they were at the Statue of Liberty Darren began taking pictures of Lea with his pink sunglasses when she decided she just HAD to twitter:

**msleamichele** Lea Michele

**God I love New York! It's SOOOO beautiful here! So guess what? A mildly sprained ankle and a day off from shooting equals running around New York with DarrenCriss like five year olds on crack! I LOVE NEW YORK & HANGING WITH MY BFF! :) Can't wait to come back here on GleeLive! This Summer!**

Darren who noticed Lea being distracted with her phone asked, "What are you doing?"

"Twittering."

"C'mon," Darren whined pulling the phone out of Lea's hands, "Get yourself out of the technological world for a while. I swear, you're twittering like twenty four-seven."

"You're one to talk. You don't twitter for a couple of days, and then there's like twenty new ones so you catch everyone up." Lea whined.

Darren thought for a moment, and a wicked look came into his eye. "Alright. I'll make you a bet. No more twittering for either of us until we start shooting season 3. First one to break buys dinner and a movie, and has to be the winner's servant for an entire week."

Lea raised an eye brow. "And if we both hold out?"

Darren thought for a moment. "We split dinner and the movie. If we both break at the exact same time, we have to wait on Chris and pay for each other."

Lea narrowed her eyes and smiled. "You're on. I can only hope you're ready to get down and dirty, because I'm going to milk my win for all it's worth." She said tauntingly sticking out her hand.

Darren stuck out his hand and shook hers while scoffing, "That's what you think Sarfati."

The rest of the day went smoothly, the two laughing and enjoying each other's company. They walked down the streets of New York, sun setting, when Lea saw a club named 'Glub'. She raised her eyebrows, interest piqued.

Darren grabbed Lea's hand and began to walk the other direction. "I have a feeling going in there is only going to end badly. We should just go the other direction." At the same time a girl, no older than 17 walked in.

Lea looked resigned and said, "Okay." They began to walk away, Darren letting Lea's hand fall out of his when she turned and ran back, and through the doors of 'Glub'. Darren ran after her, running right into her when he got inside, barely catching her before she hit the ground.

When they regained their breath, they looked around. Darren's voice reverberated around the club, 'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?' playing loudly through the speakers, the Warbler's scatting pounding in their chests. There were flat screens up, various Glee character's faces, quotes, and short moments from the show flashing across them. The bar's specialty drink was a virgin cosmos. The club, instead of being dark, was bright, the floor lighting up like a 70's disco floor, and various colored lights scanning over the medium sized club. It was Glee obsession at its peak.

The two stood there in shock, when a girl recognized who they were and began to scream at an ear-splitting level. It knocked Darren and Lea out of their haze and they had to cover their ears.

Suddenly all eyes were on them, and just as all hell was about to break loose, Lea held up her hand's and screamed "Hold it!"

Everyone closed their mouths, the only sound Kevin's version of 'Safety Dance' playing through the speakers.

"Okay, if there was any doubt, yes, I am Lea Michele, and this is Darren Criss. Yes, we are the real actors who play Rachel and Blaine on Glee. But here is the shocker. We're nobodies. We are just people doing what we love and people happen to like it. Phones and cameras will be put away while we are here. We just want to have a good time. Nod if you understand." Lea finished. Everyone nodded. "Very good. Now, I am going to order a virgin cosmos. C'mon Darren."

Lea walked over to the bar and sat down, Darren following shortly after saying, "Make it two."

The bartender turned around quickly and made the drinks and handed them to the two stars.

"Thanks." Lea said gratefully. "Do you sell any real drinks here?" She asked a moment later after taking a sip.

The bartender laughed and responded, "Nope. We let minors in so we stick to the virgin cosmos only."

Darren finally spoke after downing his drink, "What is this place anyways?"

"This place is 'Glub'. Short for Glee Club. A couple in their late twenties were huge fans of the show and with 100 songs in the first season alone they decided to start this place up, playing only your music. But what is a club without a bar? So they started selling virgin cosmos and whatever else was on the show. Turns out it was a good idea. We let people as young as sixteen in. Oh, and whenever Glee is on we have Glee viewing nights. We even do talent nights. Tonight is actually one. You guys should sign up."

Lea and Darren looked at each other. "I don't know…" Darren began.

"It doesn't seem fair." Lea finished.

The bartender just kept pushing. "You guys just won't do your own songs. Then it'll just be that much more challenging. It'll be fun."

"Fine. Give me the signup sheet." Lea said after a moment.

The bartender handed the two the signup sheet happily. Lea wrote down her name, Darren's, and theirs together as there was also a duet competition. Fifteen minutes later the competition began.

Darren and Lea stayed in the back by the bar and listened to the first girl, Rose. She was a petite platinum blonde. Lea thought she would pick something that Quinn or Tina would sing. Not the case. She got up on the stage and cued the music. Hate On Me began playing through the speakers. This little girl sang that song so well Darren and Lea's mouths were hanging open.

Lea looked to Darren as she was next and said, "This girl is going to give me a run for my money."

Lea walked up to the stage and told the crowd before she cued the music with a nervous smile, "Umm, I just told the D.J. to take out all of the show tunes and anything I've sung and put it on shuffle. So we shall see what I am going to sing."

With that, Lea cued the D.J. A guitar began to play. Darren began to laugh hysterically. Lea looked horrified. She was NOT expecting this. She couldn't _sing_ this. But who was Lea Michele to back down from a challenge?

"_Every time I look in the mirror  
>All these lines on my face getting clearer<br>The past is gone  
>It goes by, like dusk to dawn<br>Isn't that the way  
>Everybody's got their dues in life to pay" <em>Lea sang shyly into the mike. Darren just kept laughing. Something like that WOULD happen to her.__

_"Yeah, I know nobody knows  
>where it comes and where it goes<br>I know it's everybody's sin  
>You got to lose to know how to win," <em>Lea began to lose her inhibitions, losing herself in the song instead.__

_"Half my life  
>is in books' written pages<br>Lived and learned from fools and  
>from sages,<br>You know it's true  
>All the things come back to you<em>

_Sing with me, sing for the year  
>Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears<br>Sing with me, if it's just for today  
>Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away" <em>Lea swayed with music, eyes closing, losing herself in the song. __

_"Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year  
>sing for the laughter, sing for the tear<br>sing with me, if it's just for today  
>Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away<em>

_Dream On, Dream On, Dream On,  
>Dream until your dreams come true<br>Dream On, Dream On, Dream On,  
>Dream until your dream comes through<br>Dream On, Dream On, Dream On,  
>Dream On, Dream On,<br>Dream On, Dream On, Wooaahhh!"_ Lea went up the octave surprising everyone. It was high even for her, finally losing herself completely she now sang to the end playing to crowd, moving and dancing around the stage wildly. Darren thought it was adorable and admired her even more if it was possible. He snuck out his phone and began taking pictures.__

_"Sing with me, sing for the year  
>sing for the laughter, sing for the tear<br>sing with me, if it's just for today  
>Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away<br>Sing with me, sing for the year  
>sing for the laughter, sing for the tear<br>Sing with me, if it's just for today  
>Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away..." <em>On the last note Lea got on her knees and slid up to the front of the stage laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

The crowd was laughing and applauding wildly. Darren was next so he got up and helped a still laughing Lea off the stage.

When he got back to the stage he said, "I'm doing the same thing Lea did so, quite honestly, I am a little scared." He cued his music. Lea just started laughing even harder, and Darren simply shook his head throwing his whole heart into it.

"_When I was a little girl I had a rag doll  
>Only doll I've ever owned<br>Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll  
>But only now my love has grown<em>

_And it gets stronger in every way  
>And it gets deeper let me say<br>And it gets higher day by day  
>And do I love you my oh my<br>Yeah river deep mountain high  
>If I lost you would I cry<br>Oh how I love you baby baby, baby, baby,"_ Darren sang dancing around the stage. Lea was in stitches, barely holding her camera still enough to take pictures and video, but somehow, as silly as he was being Lea could have sworn he was singing straight to Lea.

"_When you were a young boy  
>Did you have a puppy<br>That always followed you around  
>Well I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy<br>No, I'll never let you down" _Darren was shaking his head and hips like a girl, strutting around the stage, snapping his legs and wrists, still managing to sing straight to Lea.

"_'Cause it grows stronger like a river flows  
>And it gets bigger baby and heaven knows<br>And it gets sweeter baby as it grows  
>And do I love you, my oh my<br>Yeah river deep, mountain high  
>If I lost you would I cry<br>Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby,"_ Darren began dancing even more wildly, and Lea now could only shake her head.

"_I love you baby like a flower loves the spring  
>And I love you baby just like robin loves to sing<br>And I love you baby like a school boy loves his pet  
>And I love you baby river deep mountain high<br>And do I love you my oh my oh _

_River deep mountain high  
>If I lost you would I cry<em>

_Oh how I love you baby baby baby baby!"_ Darren sang the last bit out, going up higher than Lea had ever heard him go. When the song ended Darren put his hands in front and dropped his head just as the Warblers would normally do.

Lea clicked her shutter to stop the recording. When Darren made his way back to her Lea was still laughing and sputtered, "All on, on video. So going on YouTube."

Darren just shook his head and ordered water.

"You know who I was singing that for?" He whispered into Lea's ear after a while.

Lea shook her head playfully.

He smiled and whispered lowly, "You." Lea smiled wide and had to restrain herself from kissing him right there in front of the entire club. The rest of the singers went and after an hour all of the competitors were called to the stage.

A short red faced man was standing off to the side as everyone filed on the stage. "Our runners up are…Rose Summers and Ethan Daly!" The man announced. Lea was shocked. Rose deserved to win after her rendition of Hate On Me.

"And the winners of the soloist competition for tonight are…Lea Michele and Darren Criss!" Lea and Darren smiled and rolled their eyes. They walked up and accepted their prizes. The man handed Lea the mike.

"Thank you," Lea began staring at her small trophy with a large star on it, "Really, thank you, very much but, I cannot accept this. Rose blew my rendition of Dream On out of the water with her song. Rose, you deserve this." Lea finished handing her little trophy to Rose who was beaming.

"Thank you!" Rose squealed. Lea hugged her tightly and accepted the second place medal from Rose.

Darren watched this and smiled. Lea really did have a huge heart. "I second that. Ethan, dude, you were awesome. I sang a Tina Turner song. Horribly. You deserve this." Darren followed suit with Ethan.

After that took place, Darren took the mike and said, "Well we are going to take off! We will definitely be back though! This place is awesome!"

The crowd cheered and awwwwed all at the same time. The bartender however called out from the back, "But the duet competition!" The crowd was now chanting for them to perform a duet.

"We can't!" Lea pleaded, "I'd love to, but we are meeting our friends for dinner!"

The short man who had announced the winners stepped forward and told Lea and Darren, "There are only two other couples for this one. Our judges can vote quickly."

Lea looked torn. She looked to Darren and asked, "What time are we supposed to meet them?"

"Eight."

"And what time is it?"

"Seven."

Lea thought for a moment then finally said, "Call Chris and tell him we are going to be a little late." The crowd erupted in cheers again. Lea left the stage with Darren while the first two couples performed.

When Darren finally came back he looked frazzled. "Chris was NOT happy."

Lea sighed. "I'll bet. C'mon. It's our turn."

They ran up to the stage and cued the music. They both smiled. They could do this. They both separated to opposite sides of the stage.

Darren sang first, looking over at Lea and smiling, _"__Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<br>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying,"  
><em>  
>Lea sang next, smiling into the lyrics staring at Darren,<em> "Boy I hear you in my dreams<br>I feel your whisper across the sea  
>I keep you with me in my heart<br>You make it easier when life gets hard." _They both began to walk towards each other, harmonizing perfectly._  
><em>  
><em>"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend<br>Lucky to have been where I have been  
>Lucky to be coming home again<br>Ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will"_ They both continued to sing, longing filling their eyes as Darren took hold of Lea's hands.

_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again,"_ Lea walked away from Darren forcing him to chase after her playfully.

_"Lucky we're in love in every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday,"_ Darren caught up to Lea, wrapping his arms around her torso, swaying with the music and singing.

_"And so I'm sailing through the sea  
>To an island where we'll meet<br>You'll hear the music fill the air  
>I'll put a flower in your hair,"<em> Darren spun Lea around and brushed her some of her hair behind her ear.

Lea sang next, holding Darren's hands staring right into his eyes. _"Though the breezes through trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see<br>As the world keeps spinning 'round  
>You hold me right here, right now"<em>

They never broke their gaze for the rest of the song, singing purely and honestly to each other, _"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooh ooh ooh, ooh" <em>

Only the deafening applause they received at the end made them break away, remembering where they were. They broke apart quickly, both blushing profusely, smiling widely, and then leaving the stage. They left back to the bar ordering water and chatting with the bartender. He was a really nice guy.

The contestants were called to the stage fifteen minutes later. Lea and Darren won fairly this time, and then rushed out the door promising they would be back one day. They hailed a cab after fifteen minutes and told the driver where to go. It was eight fifteen. Chris was going to kill them.

Lea sighed and leaned into Darren, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. "That was so much fun." Lea said after a moment.

Darren chuckled. "It really was." He looked down at Lea, smiling widely and looking up at him with big eyes and said, "But singing with you, that was the highlight of my night." Lea giggled and Darren leaned over and kissed Lea softly on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

They sat in the back of the cab in a happy, content silence, savoring the last moments of closeness before they met up with their friends and cast mates. The cab driver finally pulled up to the restaurant at eight thirty, Darren split the fare with Lea and they rushed inside.

"Finally!" They heard Chris shout over the chatter of the loud diner. "You said you were going to be a LITTLE late, not a HALF an HOUR!"

"Sorry Chris, our previous engagement went a little longer than expected." Lea said rolling her eyes and greeting everyone with hugs. "Oh, and my ankle is feeling much better by the way."

"Where were you two?" Chris continued, ignoring Lea's snappish remark about her ankle.

Sitting down, Lea and Darren looked at each other and chuckled remembering stumbling into Glub. "I don't think you'd believe us if we told you Chris." Darren answered.

Chris rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Probably off at a cheap motel having an orgy…at least the sexual tension has finally been cut."

Darren and Lea's eyes went wide and their mouths hung open. "I can't believe him…" Darren slowly breathed, bringing his menu up to his face to cover his obvious blush.

"Chris," Lea said, angry at this point, "Darren and I are like brother and sister! Now I'm sorry we were late, but something came up that called both of our attentions immediately. Get. Over. It." Lea practically hissed at the end.

Darren brought his menu down from his face having regained some composure and put his hand on Lea's shoulder to calm her. "Lea, calm down. It's not worth it."

"We were just singing! They wanted us to compete, unfairly at that, but compete we did because they begged and guilted us into it, and who are we to disappoint fans? That isn't who I am. And we called Chris. We CALLED to let him know we would be late. And when we get here, we get shit for it, and then a dirty comment about it when we were just singing. And does anybody bother to ask me about my ankle? NO. Because Chris was too upset about the fact that I was LATE. Did I not apologize? Well I'll tell you something Darren, I am sleep deprived, my ankle throbs even though I've been downing Advil all day, I'm stressed, and I feel horrible for being late, but I had FUN. So much fun, but Chris yelling at me has just sent my happy mood down the effing drain and if this continues I might as well go to my home where my parents are happy to have me for the little time they actually get anymore." Lea finished distress obvious.

Darren took her in for a warm reassuring hug whispering, "They do care. They're just as stressed and tired as you. Think about the last time we were able to do this all together just to relax and have dinner?"

He felt Lea relax and sigh. She brought herself back up to face the now silent table, watching warily for her next words.

"I'm sorry Chris. I've had a really long week."

Chris nodded and stood up coming over to Lea. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have overreacted the way I did. And I'm sorry I ignored your ankle." Lea smiled and stood up so she properly hug her friend, the tension disappearing immediately.

They parted and both went back to their seats falling into laughter and casual conversation easily. The rest of dinner went smoothly, smiles filling the room. Everyone noticed how much closer Darren and Lea seemed, especially when he calmed her. They sat just a little bit closer, sent more smiles and flirty glances to each other. They just had to know. And leave it up to Chris to be the blunt one.

"So when did you guys get together?" Chris asked out of the blue after they had all eaten all other conversations stopped and all eyes were on Darren and Lea who looked mortified and were now blushing profusely.

Lea finally sputtered, "Say again?"

"We aren't. Just friends." Darren blurted shortly after Lea had spoken.

Chris raised his eyebrows. No one else dared to speak. Clearly it would be up to Chris. "Please, _just friends_.That's bull and you know it." Nothing more was said about the topic. Chris and everyone else knew there was something more going on, but obviously they weren't going to admit it. Not yet.

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Darren and Lea had no more moments alone spending all of their time on set or at Lea's parents. They then flew back to LA, finishing the filming for the season finale. They would then have a week before they were to head to the Staples Center for their first concert stop. The week flew by, Lea and Darren spending as much time together as humanly possible. Their friends kept trying to catch them, but they were good after the scare at the restaurant.

The tour flew by, Darren and Lea taunting each other about not being able to twitter trying to get the other to break first. They had finally made it to their last stop, the last night before they were to all head back to LA. They were all taking photos at the end of the last concert.

Lea just couldn't help it. She snuck off to the bathroom and pulled out her phone. She quickly got onto the internet and went to the place she hadn't been since late April in New York.

**msleamichele** Lea Michele

**Sorry about not tweeting! I promise I'll catch you all up soon! Thank you to everyone who came out to see the concert everywhere! :) Glee fans are the best! Love you all! :) 3 **

Lea quickly got off of her phone and came out of the bathroom. Everyone was sitting and relaxing, some chatting, some had their phones out, but overall the air was happy and relaxed.

"Lea," Cory spoke lightly as he tweeted, "You haven't been on twitter in forever. It's nice you finally acknowledged our fans after the last concert."

Lea's eyes went wide and began shaking her head and cursing at Cory under her breath begging him to shut up, hoping Darren hadn't heard.

Darren popped up from his seat on one of the couches, smugness filling his voice, "I'm sorry Cory, but did you say Lea just tweeted?"

Cory's eyes were wide, realizing he had obviously mentioned something he shouldn't have. His eyes darted between Lea and Darren trying to figure out how to answer best.

"Yes…" Cory finally said after what seemed like forever.

"YES!" Darren jumped up screaming jumping pumping his fists in the air looking a lot like a hyper active leprechaun.

"NO!" Lea screamed equally as loud, only moments after Darren had begun his outburst. She dropped forward, banging her hands, head, and feet against the carpeting.

Everyone else sat there eyes wide. "What did we miss?" Dianna finally asked.

Darren, noticing Lea's position on the floor said tauntingly, "I see you are already bowing down to your master!"

Lea sprung up and yelled angrily, "Oh, HELL NO!"

"I believe we had a bet msleamichele, by which you must abide the consequences." Darren said smugness filling his voice. Lea could only narrow her eyes in frustration, crossing her arms and huffing.

"First thing I want you to do," Darren began thinking, "is fluff my pillow."

Lea scoffed. "What pillow you id'git?" Darren cocked his head and thought for a moment.

"Chris may I see your pillow?" Chris tossed him the pillow he was using. Darren threw the pillow at Lea's face.

She barely caught it, crushing it under her grip. She then threw the pillow at the back of Darren's head muttering, "There you go. Fluffed perfectly with the special use of your mop top."

Darren turned around shock in his adorable features. "That is NO way to treat your master." Lea simply rolled her eyes daring him to taunt her more.

Dianna, who had been completely ignored earlier tried again. "What did we miss?"

Lea rolled her eyes and sat down next to Cory. Darren laughed and explained the nature of the bet they had made, leaving out the dinner and movie part. Cory shook his head.

"You should know better than to make bets with Darren. He is really DAMN determined." Cory spoke first when Darren had finished, already having been victim of one of Darren's bets before.

"Yes," Lea responded, regret filling her, "But I am so determined and STUBBORN that I was sure I could hold out!" Everyone laughed, Lea's and Darren's expression's priceless.

"I wish that you could have broken at the same time," Chris whined throwing his head back on the couch. "It would have been nice to have TWO servants for a week." Everyone continued to laugh.

Slowly everyone left, Darren and Lea the only ones left. Darren had moved to Cory's spot shortly after he had left, letting Lea rest her head on his shoulder. Lea was exhausted and was slowly drifting off. That was how they fell asleep. Darren hadn't wanted to wake Lea and they hadn't had this closeness in a while.

Dianna had woken early the next morning. When she noticed that her roommate Lea was not in bed she assumed that she must have gone back to the arena that morning to grab her things. Dianna left for the stadium and not finding Lea in her dressing room, went to the lounge. She found Darren and Lea asleep in each other's arms. Dianna smiled. She knew there was more there. Dianna walked over and shook Lea awake lightly, then dashed out so Lea wouldn't know that Dianna knew.

They all boarded their plane for LA a few hours later, Darren forcing Lea to do most everything for him, their happy air back in place. They were back in LA in no time, everyone having missed home. The cast got a few weeks off, the writers having not quite finished. However, they did want to start recording the songs for the season.

The writers had decided for their duets episode this year they would have Kurt and Rachel sing two duets. One with their significant other and one with each other as a reprise of their performance of the previous season. They had chosen Colbie Caillat's I Do.

They had always needed to be careful about what they suggested or sang around Ryan. You never knew what he would choose to use.

The story behind their choice was that Chris and Lea had been goofing around with the cast and had turned it into a duet singing to Darren and Cory as a joke. Well Ryan apparently liked it. So now Chris and Lea were closing the episode with it.

The basic idea was that Kurt and Rachel wanted to show Finn and Blaine how much they loved them after a small spat over something insignificant. They would just be having fun but singing with honesty throughout the song, bringing them up close to them for the last round of 'I do's' ending the episode with each of them looking into Finn's and Blaine's eyes singing sweetly, I love you. It would be sweet.

It finally came the time for the entire cast to come back to Paramount Studios and begin filming. Darren and Lea had been together for five months. They had gotten together in April and now it was August. While their cast mates were suspicious, no one knew. They had made it through the first three episodes fine and now it was the duets episode.

Lea had been arguing with Darren earlier, the secret keeping becoming too much for both of them. She had left Darren's dressing room upset when Chris bounded up to Lea squealing, "Truth or Dare!"

Lea who was trying to hold back tears shook her head. Chris whined some more and finally Lea gave in.

"YAY!" Chris squealed, dragging Lea off to where everyone was standing waiting for the game to begin.

Lea had no clue what was in store for her though.

Chris along with Dianna and the rest of the cast was sick of the pretending and the dancing around each other Lea and Darren had been doing for the past five months. It was time to put a stop to it. So Chris had a plan. He would make Lea kiss Darren.

"Truth or dare?" Chris asked Lea who had been silent the entire time.

Lea looked up at Chris, whose eyes were bright and awaiting Lea's response. Lea had never been one to want to share her secrets though and responded, "Dare."

Chris smiled widely and said matter-of-factly, "Kiss Darren full on."

"No." Lea's heart couldn't take it, and she knew it was just a trap.

Chris had an answer for her. He walked up to Lea and said, "It's not like you haven't kissed him before."

The cast stood shocked. Chris was known for drastic measures and they knew this would only get worse.

"No." Lea said again with more finality.

Chris grabbed Lea's shoulders. "You've kissed Cory." He spun Lea right into Cory, causing her lips to come crashing into his. Lea jerked away and glared at Chris.

Dianna walked up to Chris and whispered, "Darren's coming. You've got to hurry this up."

"You've kissed Mark."

Chris repeated the process again this, Lea lips coming full force into Mark's. This time Lea spun back around screaming, "CHRIS!"

Darren was close now running towards the group when he had seen Lea angry. He was upset over their fight and wanted so badly to make things right.

Chris was putting the last phase into action. "So I don't know why you can't kiss Darren."

Darren was a few paces behind Lea when he asked, "What's goi-" but never finished.

Lea had been spun around and shoved into Darren, their lips meeting in surprise, Darren's arms wrapping around Lea's waist and back to keep him and her from falling over, Lea's arms wrapping around Darren's neck.

The kiss, while started in shock, quickly turned soft and passionate, both forgetting the argument they had previously and where they were. Soon Darren's hands were cupping Lea's face, and tangled in her thick hair. Lea's hand was placed lightly over Darren's cheek, one hand still placed delicately now on his neck. Both had relaxed against each other's body, lips and heads moving slowly. Nothing else mattered.

Finally they came up for air; forehead's resting against each other, breathing softly. Lea's head slowly cleared remembering where they were and the argument they had not thirty minutes earlier over the secret.

Lea pulled back and whispered, tears filling her eyes, "I'm sorry Darren. I have no idea what got into me."

"Lea,"

Darren pleaded trying to wipe a tear away, but was cut off as Lea ran the other direction saying mid sob, "I can't do this anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Lea!"

Darren yelled after Lea about to run after her, when Chris mouth agape whispered sorrow dripping, "I'm, I'm sorry, Darren."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Darren screamed tears now streaming down his face. The cast was quickly drawing a crowd, and Ryan had entered the building, heading towards the growing crowd.

Chris stood there eyes wide, searching for an explanation. "I, I, was trying to help. I didn't know,"

"GODDAMMIT Chris!" Darren screamed, "You were trying to help? Why do you always have to meddle? Well this time I don't know if I can fix this!"

Darren continued to cry, running off in the direction Lea had gone yelling, "Lea! Lea, please talk to me!"

After Darren had left the crowd had dispersed quickly, leaving the cast and Ryan. Chris had put his head in hands, breathing slowly and deeply. Dianna was rubbing his back and shaking her head. The rest of the cast was solemn, some upset with Chris, and all worried about Lea and Darren.

Ryan stood there for a moment just staring when finally he asked, "Would anyone like to explain why two of my actors just ran off screaming and crying?"

Everyone stood there for a moment, silent. Searching for words to explain the love, passion, and pain that had just transpired between two of their friends.

Mark, whose head had been dropped and silent the entire time was the first to speak. "Lea and Darren, they, they were together."

"Then Chris forced them to kiss because he wanted them to stop dancing around each other. He didn't know they were together." Jenna had spoken next.

Dianna picked up the story now, "They kissed and it was beautiful. But then Lea pulled away apologized, then ran off crying that she couldn't do it anymore. Darren just stood there, tears in his eyes. Then when he was about to run off,"

"Chris apologized, and Darren being so upset, lost it then ran off after Lea." Cory finished. Ryan stood there, shaking his head, disappointed in Chris.

"I, I didn't mean to," Chris whimpered, "I just, I knew that they'd be so happy with each other."

"I knew." Ryan whispered after a long moment. "I knew, and I was going to talk to them today about it. I was going to tell them that I was happy for them and that they didn't need to hide."

Everyone just stared. It was an unspoken rule that relationships just didn't happen because of the drama that always ensued.

"Secrets are bad for people and that's usually when the drama occurs," Ryan continued, "They would probably be drama free because they are so good for each other, but I, that secret, drove them and you guys to it. Let me go see if I can't help." Ryan finished beginning to walk after Darren.

He stopped walking and turned back after a moment and yelled so everyone could hear, "Thirty minute break!"

Everyone slowly dispersed to their dressing rooms, needing a moment to digest everything that had just transpired.

Darren had run after Lea, finding her standing in Rachel's bedroom, sitting on the small bed, and head in her hands crying. Darren stopped and looked, Lea being so sad making him want to cry even more. He eventually found the strength to walk to the bed and sit beside her.

Darren and Lea sat there for a minute or so just crying. Eventually Darren said, "Please don't do this."

Lea sucked in a deep breath, working up the courage to look into the warm hazel eyes she loved so much, knowing she would turn to mush instantly. When she finally looked up, the sight she was met with made her heart break.

Darren's face was red and wet from his tears, his normally happy smile replaced with a distraught frown. When she finally got the courage to look at Darren's eyes, more tears came spilling out. His long lashes were wet, eyes red, and the warm hazel that was home for her, was a solid amber, filling his eyes with more despair and sadness than she thought possible.

It took Lea a moment to form a coherent thought, the silence filled with her whimpering.

"I can't, I can't lie anymore."

Darren cupped Lea's jaw in his hand, Lea leaning into it, taking in the warm, inviting scent that always made her feel at home. Darren slowly lifted up Lea's head to look into her affectionate, but troubled chocolate eyes with his own.

"Then we don't" He whispered.

"Ryan," Lea began to explain.

"Doesn't matter."

Lea chuckled darkly, closing her eyes and rubbing her nose against Darren's. "I feel like we've already had this discussion."

"Maybe," Darren whispered an urgency filling his voice, "We can have the same outcome too, only no more lying. We just come clean."

Lea looked at Darren, eyes filled with anguish Darren's matching when he said with affection and earnest, "I'm crazy about you."

At the last phrase Lea's eyes went from despair to hope, a smile threatening, however sad. She brought their faces close once more, noses touching and whispered, "I love you."

Darren gasped. Neither had developed the courage to say the dangerous words, the state of their relationship too fragile with the secret involved to admit such strong feelings.

Darren extended the thought saying, "More than you could ever know," Before closing the distance and stopping all conversation effectively with a hot kiss, more passion in it than either had ever experienced.

Ryan stood there watching as the couple tried to work things out. He realized in that moment that even if he wanted to, he couldn't separate the pair. They were too in love.

Ryan found himself smiling and whispered as the pair broke apart, "I never would have stopped you."

Darren and Lea jumped apart, eyes wide, embarrassed that their boss had just found them in such a state.

Darren opened his mouth to explain, but Ryan was already walking away saying over his shoulder, "Congrats, go get yourselves cleaned up, and be on set in thirty."

Darren and Lea stared after Ryan and then looked to each other before sighing with relief. No more hiding. They began to laugh, just so happy that it was out in the open. They kissed each other again, Darren picking Lea up by her waist and spinning her around. Darren slowly brought her back to earth, never breaking eye contact with her.

"I, I guess we should go clean up." Lea said after a minute, smiling the largest smile he had ever seen. She couldn't have been more beautiful in that moment.

Darren returned the wide smile nodding and saying, "Yeah, I guess we should." Darren took one of Lea's hands and intertwined it with his own.

They began the walk back to their dressing rooms, having to pass through the set once more. The rest of the cast had come back, chatting idly, while the air was still tense, not quite knowing what would happen next. When they saw Darren and Lea come walking together, smiling and laughing, the tangible tension in the air turned light immediately everyone smiling.

Chris smiled lightly, still feeling upset that he had managed to practically break the two up. When Lea spotted Chris however, she darted from Darren, leaving him laughing at her happiness, and pulled Chris into a bone crushing hug whispering, "Thank you." She then kissed his cheek and ran off to her dressing room, calling Darren to follow her.

Darren laughed and shook his head at his girlfriend's antics. He quickly ran after her to prepare for filming, everyone dumbfounded but happy, Chris more so than anyone.

"She thanked me." Chris breathed.

Dianna smiled and shook her head. "Of course she did. You caused them to finally be able to be honest with everyone about their relationship. Good work kid." Dianna walked up to Chris and patted him on the back.

"Just try not to break them up next time okay?" Heather asked jokingly from where she sat in the choir room set.

Chris could barely bring himself to chuckle when Darren and Lea were walking back over; his arm wrapped around her waist her head leaning lightly on his shoulder, makeup and hair repaired.

Darren sat down in his chair, Lea sitting on his lap, chatting with Dianna, Cory, and Chris.

"So you two finally got together?" Cory asked, goofy grin on his face, happy to see his friends so happy.

"Actually it will be six months September 20." Darren said, pure happiness filling his voice.

"Wait," Chris asked, finally coming out of his daze, "six MONTHS? But, that would mean you two have been together since," Chris paused to work out the math in his head, "that would mean you two got together in New York!"

"Yep!" Lea responded happily, gazing lovingly into Darren's eyes.

Chris was about to retort when Ryan came in calling for everyone to get into positions to begin filming. They all seated themselves in the choir room, waiting for direction.

"Okay, well I was going to start with Matt introducing the duets assignment today, but I have changed my mind and so we are going to start with the end. Chris and Lea get in your places for I Do." Ryan instructed.

Lea and Chris got up and Zach gave them some direction, but left it mostly up to them as the number was supposed to be fun and loose.

"Alright, Glee, Duets, I Do, take ONE!" A producer shouted as the cameras began rolling, the music filling the studio.

Chris and Lea began to sway and snap as the music blasted, singing along with the track, both extremely happy singing to Cory and Darren.

"_It's always been about me, myself, and I  
>I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time<br>I never wanted to be anybody's other half  
>I was happy saying that our love wouldn't last<br>That was the only way I knew 'til I met you,"_ Lea sang moving around, playing to Chris, yet still singing to Darren, even though she should have been singing to Cory.

Chris joined in for the chorus, _"You make we wanna say  
>I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo<br>Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
>Cause every time before it's been like<br>Maybe yes and maybe no  
>I can't live without it, I can't let it go<br>Ooh what did I get myself into?  
>You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,"<em>

_"Tell me is it only me,"_ Chris sang straight to Darren as part of his role, playing up the acting part of it with Lea

Lea harmonized with Chris next, _"Do you feel the same?"_

"_You know me well enough to know that"_ Chris sang by himself again before having Lea harmonize the next line,

"_I'm not playing games"_

Chris sang once more, _"I promise I won't turn around" _

"_And I won't let you down"_ Lea continued to harmonize,

"_You can trust I've never felt it"_ Chris sang.

Lea harmonized leading into the chorus, _"Like I feel it now _

"_Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through  
>So can we say<em>

_I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
>Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo<br>Cause every time before it's been like  
>Maybe yes and maybe no<br>I won't live without it, I won't let it go  
>What more can I get myself into?<br>You make we wanna say" _They sang together alternating lines for the bridge. _  
><em>  
>Lea sang, <em>"Me,"<em>

"_A family," _They harmonized, letting Chris sing the next line,

"_A house," _

They came back together, singing together through to the end, _"A family  
>Ooh, can we be a family?<br>And when I'm eighty years old I'm sitting next to you"_ Lea sang, honesty, the longing for that picture clear in her mind.__

_"And we'll remember when we said  
>I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do<br>Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do  
>Cause every time before it's been like<br>Maybe yes and maybe no  
>I won't live without it, I won't let us go<br>Just look at what we got ourselves into" _They continued singing walking over to Darren and Cory respectively, grabbing their hands and dragging the wildly smiling boys to the front of the room, dancing with them before pulling them in close singing the last lines of 'I do'.

"_You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,_

_Love you." _Chris and Lea said with smiles to Cory and Darren before kissing them lightly and sweetly.

"And…CUT!" Ryan shouted after a moment of the sweet kisses. "That was great guys! Now let's do it from some different angles!"

The rest of the shooting day went smoothly, Darren and Lea attached at the hip, sickeningly sweet, according to Naya, sneaking short kisses, tickling and sneaking up on each other, making the others laugh with happiness, seeing how happy they were.

August and September flew by for the cast, their last season together flying by all too quickly. For Lea and Darren, they were just so exceedingly happy that there wasn't enough time in the day for each other.

September 20 rolled around, and Lea was waiting impatiently for Darren to arrive to take her to filming. He was ten minutes late and if he didn't get here soon, she would be late. Finally, she got a text from Darren.

_**So sorry, honey. Got a late start and have to make a stop…going to have to get a cab. So sorry again, but I love you babe! See you soon! :) 3 xoxo Dare**_

"I can't believe this! It's our six month anniversary!" Lea huffed as she hailed a cab, as Dianna had already left.

The cab ride was quick, Lea arriving shortly before she was due on set. Lea sprinted inside and got ready, still not having seen Darren. Lea walked on set, noticing Darren still missing.

"Dianna, I was almost late, it is our six month anniversary, and I still have not seen my boyfriend! He is SO going to get it when he gets here!" Lea complained to her best friend before filming started.

Dianna hugged her friend saying, "I'm sure he has a good reason."

Out of the blue, men in black hats and t shirts and Khaki slacks began rolling in carts of roses, yellow, pink, red, and purple, too many for Lea to keep count.

Everyone was turning to stare, as the roses piled around Lea, whose mouth was hanging open in shock. The last vase came in, the man asking Lea to sign for them. Lea reached out a hand and shakily signed the paper, the man leaving with a polite goodbye, as Lea still stood in a daze.

Shortly after the men left, Darren came strolling around the corner, in full costume, a wide smile gracing his adorable face. When Lea spotted him, she sprinted to meet him jumping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck and kissing him fully on the lips.

When she pulled away, Darren hoisting her legs and butt up higher on his waist so as not lose his grip smiled widely as she rested her forehead against his laughing, "I should be so mad for you ditching me and not showing up until now, but I can't. Darren, this is beautiful."

Lea kissed him again eagerly, Darren pulling away much too soon putting her down carefully and reaching into his pocket and pulling a small black box out of his pocket. Lea gasped, "You aren't?" Lea couldn't bring herself to finish the question.

"No," Darren shook his head. "No, this is just a little present. The roses, there are 153 of them. That is exactly how many days we have been together. The yellow represent friendship because that's where we started, the pink how our feelings grew, and red are for love. I asked for purple because it's your favorite color. And this,"

He spoke slowly opening the little box revealing a heart shape necklace with a small bow and a few little diamonds around one of the arches of the heart, "This heart stands for our love, the bow over the arch for Rachel, because we met through Glee, and the diamonds because they will last forever, just like our love."

Lea could only whisper, "Oh, Darren," as tears filled her eyes with happiness.

"I'm not done. Lea, I am so in love with you, and these past six months have been amazing, you mean so much to me and I just want to show you. When you get home, dress in the clothes I laid out, and be ready at nine. We are going out tonight. Just you and me. I love you."

"More than you will ever know," Lea whispered, bringing his face to hers again for a slow, sweet kiss.

Only Ryan brought them out of their world yelling, "C'mon guys! Let's get filming!"

Darren broke away beginning to walk away before Lea whimpered, "Wait," Darren turned to face Lea, a warm smile gracing his features, "I haven't given you my present."

Lea pulled a small box out wrapped neatly in Harry Potter paper, making Darren smile. He took the box gingerly, carefully unwrapping the box. What was left under the paper was a small red jewelry box, which Darren opened slowly and gasped.

"I knew you would do something extravagant so I tried to think of something that meant something important."

In the little box sat a silver ring with a small green Peridot stone and a small Amethyst stone on it, their birthstones, and an engraving in cursive on the inside which read:

_To my precious, Don't you want me? I love you more than you could ever know._

And while it was beautiful, it was what was underneath that meant so much more. Underneath the ring sat a silver key.

"Is this to your?" Darren asked slowly, examining the key.

"No. I share my apartment with Dianna. That key is to a small apartment in Chicago I found. We talked a little bit about it, and I remembered you saying that after Glee you wanted to go back to Chicago and work with Starkid. So, I did a little hunting. It's to a small apartment in one of the suburbs surrounding Chicago right outside the city. Two bedrooms, one bath, a kitchen and a living room. It's perfect for us."

Darren knew how much this meant. Lea wanted to go back to new York when Glee was over, but he meant so much to her that she was moving to Chicago with him when all this was over.

"Darren," Lea whispered, walking up to her boyfriend, taking his hands and looking into his eyes, "We are going to last after this, I know it. I could go to New York, but it would mean nothing without you there with me."

Darren leaned in to kiss Lea softly once more, but Ryan was shouting again, "C'mon guys! I need to you to focus! Let's go!"

Darren and Lea chuckled, and ran off to join their cast mates, Darren slipping the ring on, and sliding the key into his pocket, Lea fastening the necklace securely around her neck.


End file.
